murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Constable Davis
"Up From Ashes"|mention = |gender = Male|status = Criminal (Arrested;Jailed)|job = Chief Constable City Records Clerk (formerly)}}Chief Constable Jeffrey Davis was the chief constable after Chief Constable Giles. Davis is an arrogant, greedy copper, and a racist, whose Station House No. 5 is rife with corruption. Appearances and Mentions [[The Great Wall|''The Great Wall]] * While he was Inspector at Station House 5, one of his constables was murdered in a suspicious manner. His detective (Hamish Slorach) was sick and William Murdoch was assigned to investigate. Davis did not like Murdoch's methods of investigation and wanted to charge an innocent man, purely because he was Chinese. He then tried to obstruct and cover up any investigation into his own men. Once it was proven that another constable from Station House Five had killed his fellow officer during an argument. Heartbroken at the thought one of his men had killed another, he let the detective take him in. [[Colour Blinded|Colour Blinded]] * Davis becomes Chief Constable after his predecessor Giles is sadly outed as a homosexual. When a white man is murdered in a black church, Davis is quick offend the black churchgoers, encourage racial profiling, and accuses an innocent black man, smearing his name in the press. Murdoch doesn't arrest the suspect, resulting in him being assaulted by three men, leading to a visit to Station House No. 4 by the accused and Alderman Hubbard. Though Brackenreid apologizes on the constabulary's behalf, '''Davis' refuses to admit that he was in error. House of Industry * After a corrupt constable, Peakes, from Station House Five is revealed to have killed his partner and he himself is killed in a confrontation with Murdoch, Davis visits Murdoch and Brackenreid and claimed that there was no further police corruption, but Brackenreid is not so convinced. [[Bl..dy H.ll|''Bl..dy H.ll]] * '''Davis' arranges for Brackenreid to be disgraced by turning his own sting operation against him and charges him with racketeering. He then strikes a deal with Brackenreid, allowing the Inspector to resign and remanded to the accounting division at City Records to keep his pension and thus keep his family out of the poor house. In doing so, Brackenreid discovers evidence of fraud for equipment that was never delivered to his Station House and reports it to his superior, Dilbert, who relunctantly reports his findings to the higher ups. As the fraud scheme began after Davis' induction as chief constable, Davis reacts by hitting Dilbert over the head and stealing all the incriminating documents that would've expose him and the corrupt members of the Board of Control. * But that was not the end of it. Murdoch and Crabtree investigates the Hungarian woman who foiled Brackenreid's sting and learns that the woman is actually a cross-dresser named Theodore Szabo, who Davis had struck a deal with in exchange for clearing Szabo's indiscretions. They then purposely have a loud argument for Davis to hear, in which he learns that they're onto Szabo. He goes to Szabo's apartment and orders the man to leave town, unaware that Murdoch is having their conversation recorded, giving him and Brackenreid evidence that Davis set the Inspector up. Davis sits in the Station House's Interview Room as the recording plays before Chief Crown Attorney Gordon and Alderman Hubbard. Davis is then arrested. Brackenreid, with his resignation rescinded, strikes a similiar deal with Davis, getting him to admit to assault, fraud, racketeering and to name of his co-conspirators, in exchange for taking his former accounting position to save his pension. Hell to Pay * Davis returns. Because he was "retired" not prosecuted in [[Bl..dy H.ll|''Bl..dy H.ll]], ''demoted to the City Records, the newly elected member to the Board of Control Franklin Williams, who has been corrupted by the rich and ruthless Robert Graham, has re-instated Davis as Chief Constable. How can such high level corruption and crimes ever be overcome? When last seen, Davis is holding a gun to Brackenreid's head. [[Up From Ashes|''Up From Ashes]] * First, Thomas Brackenreid reveals he killed ''Davis' and buried his body. But later, when Murdoch insists that they do not have the evidence to convict Robert Graham for all his crimes, Brackenreid reveals his hidden 'evidence': a kidnapped and tortured Davis, who gives up the needed information and agrees to testify in court. ''Shadows Are Falling'' (Mentioned) *Murdoch questions, "Station House One'' has improved since Davis' was brought to justice?"; but the Inspector states, "''You can't clean up a station house that fast, Murdoch." History * There has been several fictional Chief Constables (Chiefs of Police), when in actuality during Murdoch Mysteries time period, the Toronto Police Department was headed by Col. H.J. Grasett, who served as Toronto's Chief Constable for 34 years from 1886 to 1920 — a record that still stands. Gallery Inspector Davis.jpg Davis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Three Category:Season Eight Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven